Spiritina
Spiritina '''Magica '''is a mystic. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. Appearance and Personality *Height: 5' 4" *Skin: Rosy *Wears sleeveless, strapless indigo dress with matching leggings and necklace, and black shoes. Has a blue rose on her wrist and a crystal hair piece. *Personality: Protective towards her friends. Her Story Spiritina was born and raised as a servant in a castle ruled by a snake-like man called Serpentine. She never knew her father and her mother passed away when she was a child. She played in the servants' quarters with a boy named Ray. Ray worked as a kitchen boy, while Spiritina worked to clean the rooms and hallways of the castle. Her master, Serpentine became obsessed with a mysterious silver maiden who glowed like the moonlight and he wanted to marry her more than anything. The maiden refused him and tried to explain that she was already spoken for, but Serpentine refused to give up and she fled from the castle. Serpentine, determined to get what he wanted, took many maidens and locked them inside his castle so he could find a girl that closely resemble his maiden and he had his eye on a young servant girl that closely matches the silver maiden's physical appearance: Spiritina. One day, a silver-haired boy named Sepehr came to the castle after hearing it from the townspeople and Serpentine felt that this boy had a connection to his object of desire and made a plan to trap the maiden by possibly using the boy. Sepehr was welcomed by Serpentine and Sepehr became friends with Spiritina and her friends. Sepehr and Spiritina started getting closer together and with a little magic, discovered an opening within the walls of the servants' quarters and escape to see this silver maiden, whose name was Ariana and happened to be Sepehr's sister. After explaining the life inside the castle, three of them and Ray devised a plan to get rid of Serpentine and free the other maidens. One night, Serpentine kidnapped Spiritina and tried claim her, along with Ariana, as his own, but Spiritina managed to obtain a sword and injured him into releasing them from his grip. Sepehr put himself between them and Serpentine, then Spiritina uses her magic for the very first time and trapped Serpentine in an illusion and the inhabitants fled the castle except the head servant. Relationships Friends Symphony Rose Celeste *Spiritina's spirit friend and they met one hundred years after Symphony started living on Earth. People might think Symphony and Spiritina are twins, but they are two completely different individuals. Spiritina sometimes will act as Symphony's eyes and ears in the world of humans. Sepehr *Spiritina's love interest and Ariana's brother. Sepehr was known as "Sky" because of his eyes and like his sister, he has silver hair. He wears sea-colored robe with dark pants. When he first met Spiritina, Sepehr was intrigued by her and wondered who she was. Over his time at the castle, Sepehr got closer to Spirit and she was falling for him in return. Ariana *The "Silver Maiden" that Serpentine desires beyond belief. She is Sepehr's sister and Ray's love interest. Ariana radiates with a glow of moonlight and is silver from head to toe. Ray *Spiritina's childhood friend. He grew up with Spiritina within the castle and fell in love with a maiden that turned out to be Ariana. Before Sepehr arrived, Ray was the only boy other than the head servant and master in the castle. Enemies Serpentine *Spiritina's main enemy and former master. Serpentine was a shape-shifter, meaning that he could change from a snake-like humanoid to an ordinary human being. He had green, scaly skin and has two live snakes on each of his sides. Serpentine wanted to marry the fairest maiden and he became obsessed with Ariana, the "Silver Maiden" and any girl that resembles her to any extent. That led him to go after Spirit and Sepehr, because for Spirit, it was similar physical appearance to the maiden and for Sepehr, it was his silver hair and glow. He lost one of his snakes by Spiritina cutting it with a sword. He vowed to claim Spiritina and Ariana no matter what may happen to him. Quotes *"Looks can be deceiving." Trivia *Spiritina is the main character along with Sepehr of a story I wrote for one of my college classes. Gallery Spiritina and her friends.jpg|Spiritina with her love Sepehr, his sister Ariana, and her boyfriend Ray Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Serpentine's human form.jpg|Serpentine's human form Spiritina.jpg|Primary Spiritina2.jpg|Spirit's Battle outfit Spiritina3.jpg|Spiritina's ball gown Spiritina4.jpg|Spiritina's servant clothes while under Serpentine Spiritina5.jpg|Spiritina's cold weather outfit Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Good Category:Magician Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Fighter Category:Weapon users Category:Power users